pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lolz Guyz/Weapon suggestions for the 11.0.0 update.
Ok, we all know one day there will be an update for Pixel Gun 3D which is the 11.0.0 update, here are my suggestions: Note: The prices aren't from the sale. Primary: Intense Rifle, it is mostly red and blue with a blue magazine on the top left of the gun with an orange grenade launcher and a unique designed scope with a sight that looks like the Tactical Bow . Note: The UP2 version can shoot grenades by the gun by pressing the grenade button. Intense Rifle Let:11 RoF: 97 Cap: 40 Mob: 110 Extras; 4x scope Cost: 340 coins UP1 Let:16 RoF: 98 Cap: 50 Mob: 110 Extras: 4x scope Cost: 255 coins UP2 Let:24 RoF: 98 Cap: 75 Mob: 120 Extras:4x scope, Also launches grenades Cost: 250 gems Leaf Rifle, it has alot of diagonal stripes of three colors, Lime, Green and Teal with a clip that has a tree, and a large green shoulder stock. Note: The beam is similar to the Freeze Ray Rifle , Solar Ray Rifle and Dragon Breath , but green. Leaf Rifle Let: 17 RoF: 98 Cap: 55 Mob: 120 Extras: None Cost:210 gems UP1 Let: 22 RoF: 98 Cap: 65 Mob: 130 Extras: None Cost: 153 gems Secondary (or back-up): Dual Laser Pistols, they are similar to the Laser Pistol from Mutilate a Doll 2. Note: The bullets look exactly like the bullets of the Impulse Sniper Rifle , but red. Dual Laser Pistols Let: 28 RoF:95 Cap: 32 Mob: 120 Extras: 2x scope Cost: 300 gems Melee: Cucumber Sword, looks exactly like the Carrot Sword , but green, so why not add another vegetable sword? Cucmber Sword Let: 17 AS: 94 Mob:130 Extras: None Cost: 255 coins UP1 Let: 24 AS 94 Mob: 140 Extras: None Cost: 255 gems Flame Katana, just like the Katana, but the blade is completely fill and covered up with lava. Flame Katana Let: 21 AS: 95 Mob: 130 Extras: None Cost: 365 coins UP1 Let: 27 AS:95 Mob: 140 Extras: None Cost: 210 gems Special: Dater Hater UP2 Yes, the Dater Hater needs an extra upgrade even though it's removed. Let: 25 RoF:96 Cap:12 Mob:120 Extras: Annihilates dating servers (if only every dater is uniquely attacked by it) Cost: 153 gems Sunset A reskinned "Sunrise" but mostly orange, and acts like the Solar Ray Rifle . Let:29 RoF: 98 Cap: 65 Mob: 120 Extras: 4x scope Cost: 308 gems Premium: Firework Gun,a small firework launcher which is Independence themed Firework Gun Let: 18 RoF:89 Cap: 6 Mob: 110 Extras: Area Damage Cost: 255 coins UP1 Let:24 RoF:91 Cap: 8 Mob: 120 Extras: Area Damage Cost: 153 coins Cement Cannon, it is basically a slightly bigger glock 18 (fast death without any upgrades) that shoots spreading cement. Let: 25 RoF:93 Cap:12 Mob: 120 Extras: Area Damage (it spreads and each spread shot has very small area damage) 2x scope. Cost: 285 gems Hyper Drain, it is a reskinned tesla cannon with a clip of a tornado, and it's the only gun that sucks up players instead of shooting shells. Warning: Even at the 30% discount, the price will stay 343 gems. Let: 35 RoF: 98 Cap:100 Mob: 120 Extras: Sucks up enemies Cost: 343 gems. That's all of my suggestions for the 11.0.0 update. To everyone whose reading this, copy and paste this blog to RiliSoft's Facebook page or any social media site they have and they might see it and probably they might add a weapon or two from this list. Bye everyone! Peace. :D Category:Blog posts